<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Duty &amp; love by Judemtzv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791022">Duty &amp; love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judemtzv/pseuds/Judemtzv'>Judemtzv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, I Tried, M/M, Multi, Other, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:40:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judemtzv/pseuds/Judemtzv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston is in the proccess of reconstruction of the minutement<br/>Is there a space to love?</p><p>this is Preston Perspective</p><p>Each 10 days</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paladin Danse &amp; Preston Garvey, Paladin Danse/Preston Garvey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Duty &amp; love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fanfic<br/>I hope you can gimme advise or things you want to read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The general is the kind of selfless person that helps anyone he sees… he is also advocated it´s being around 4 months after that miracle encounter in Concord, he already had helped a few settlements and clear out The Castle all by himself well and I…</p><p>Is great but we are just returning of taking the castle back by ourselves and now here we are killing ghouls besides these civilians (?) I don’t think so…</p><p>-That was the last ghoul Preston… -  He is really proud of that in a very childish way -</p><p>-We appreciate your assistance but what is your business here civilian? -Power Armor that expensive there are no ordinary people.</p><p>- Before I answer, will you tell me who you are? – the General is cautious, this is unexpected...</p><p>-In due time. If you want to remain in our compound, I suggest you answer my question first.- That sounds aggressive hope this doesn’t escalate, but it wouldn’t be estrange that someone answers with hostility after being helped in the commonwealth.</p><p>- I’m just trying to survive out here… like everyone else. – I never seen the General this precautious before… better be prepared</p><p>- The way you charged in and engaged those ferals, I find that a bit difficult to believe.  Are you from a local settlement? -  this sound curious instead of distrustful.</p><p>- Do all these questions really matter? After all, I helped you fight those ferals. - He doesn’t low the guard.</p><p>-This would be much easier for both of us if you´d cooperate. Now Where are you from? -</p><p>- I´m from Sanctuary Hills... on the other side of Concord.</p><p>-I´ve seen the location on our maps, but I´ve never visited the area myself. There isn’t much over there for us to collect. If I appear suspicious, it´s because our mission here has been difficult- sigh<em>- </em>Since the moment we arrived in the commonwealth, we’ve been constantly under fire….</p><p>We?.... that word make the stage turn wide, there were a couple of figures in the background, one of them collapsed on the ground ... is injured. the blood flows slowly but doesn´t stop, this could become irremediable very fast, as the scene come wide and clear. A woman voice takes place, - Stop moving if you want I patch you up-  Well that doesn´t sound like a caring nurse is more like and angry mother saying “I told you so”, the red of her hair goes well with the uniform (?) what are this people well-armed, well fed by judging how the guy injured is so buffed… -doc just tell me the diagnostic- a bone rough to break if he can talk with a wound like that</p><p> </p><p>With a tiny smile the woman said -I don’t know maybe I would be more human to put you down-</p><p> - HAHAHA- that is a tough son of a bitch laughing with almost an organ outside</p><p>-let´s take you inside-</p><p>-hi, Can I help? I can carry him out- , maybe he is fucking massive not more tall but certainly 2 time more than me, but is in need.</p><p>-oh you´re the companion of the guy who is talking with the boss-</p><p>-Haylen take Rhys inside and cure his wounds-  the guy in the power armor have a serious deep voice almost, that is a boss voice, he is in charge, or maybe his helmet and the fact he is like… more than 2 feet  tall.</p><p>-Preston, we will lend a hand here let´s get inside- the voice of the General was really patience and calm.</p><p>loading an injured person is not an easy trick and less a big one but it is always necessary to do it without hesitation fast, hard but gentle ... hard but gentle when it was the last time, I had sex…</p><p>-this way, you can throw him here-</p><p>-So, you´re Preston- the ability examining the wound, patch it up, there is no rookie</p><p>-Preston Garvey, Commonwealth Minuteman at your service Ma´am- the sense of proud of this introduction returns just a few months ago, it was too much pride (?)</p><p>-Ma’am? looks someone know how to treat a lady- her eyes clearly were looking at that wounded guy, there is history here.</p><p>-<em>humph</em>- Rhys(?) didn´t like that</p><p>-Paladin Danse! – Paladin(?) oh the power armor boss guy is approaching with a very smiley General, he is up to something good, muscles of the face relaxing even a tiny smile goes out.</p><p>-General- this whole soldier kind of situation, made come out a 17 years old Preston recently a new member of the Minutemen. The good times(?) or just naive years</p><p>- I’m going with Paladin Danse for a tech-thing a few miles from here-</p><p>-We have acquired the services of this mercenary for the retrieve of the signal booster we need-</p><p>-Preston stay here lend a hand with protecting the building in the case more ferals come around-</p><p>-Once Rhys is back up on his feed, have to secure the perimeter. -  Did he look at me (?)</p><p>- Bye Bye Preston- the waving hand cross the police office door and the silence come through….</p><p>I am alone with whom (?)</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know a need help</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>